


So Glad You're Mine

by yehwellwhatever



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared thinks it’s time to take things to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Glad You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyothergirl415 @ LJ for the beta. Remaining mistakes are my own.

Jared smiled to himself as he felt Jensen shift his weight on Jared’s chest and yawn, causing his skin to break out in goosebumps, and him to shiver slightly.

“You’re awake,” Jensen stated, his voice laced with sleep.

“Yeah, have been for a while,” Jared replied as Jensen sat up and stretched.

“And you didn’t wake me?” Jensen asked, raising an eyebrow as he shifted to face Jared.

“Nah, you seemed too comfortable. ‘Sides, I’ve been thinking.” He could see Jensen’s posture stiffen at that.

Jensen looked at him. There was something in his eyes that Jared couldn’t quite place. “This where I say that’s never a good thing?” Jared could tell he was going for a casual tone, but failed, miserably.

“Relax, it’s nothing bad,” Jared reassured his boyfriend, adding “at least I don’t think so,” in his thoughts.

“So, what is it?” Jensen asked, still sounding unsure as he got out of bed and pulled on the sweatpants that were in a pile on the floor from the night before.

“I think it’s time we go public, take this to the next level.” Jared could see the way Jensen froze to the spot as his words registered.

Jensen’s head whipped around to face Jared again. “You want to announce our undying gay love for each other at a convention, just like you did with the so called engagement?” The disbelief was clear in his voice. “Are you insane?”

“Wow, that was harsh. Glad to know where you stand,” Jared said, still calm. A lesser man would have left the bedroom by now. “What I meant to say was that we should tell our families, the guys and the crew.”

“Oh…” Jensen smiled this time, and there was laughter in his words. “Hate to break it to you, but my bet is they already know.”

“Yeah, probably.” Jared shrugged. “We never made it official, though. I think maybe we should.”

“This is really important to you, isn’t it?” Jensen asked, sitting back down on the bed.

“Yeah,” Jared said, softly but surely, taking Jensen’s hand. “It feels right.”

“Then let’s do it.” Jensen’s words were spoken with conviction.

“Yeah?” Jared grinned, the smile reaching his eyes.

“Yeah.” Jensen smiled back, just as brightly, and leaned in for a kiss.

**The end**


End file.
